1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp housing, a mounting bracket and an assembly thereof. The mounting bracket may be attached to the lamp housing to provide a lamp housing assembly which may be mounted to, for example, the facia of a motor vehicle. The present invention is particularly useful in providing a lamp housing assembly for use with a fog lamp to be attached to a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The mounting of lamps to a structural support is desirable in many applications. For example, the mounting of lamps such as fog lamps to a motor vehicle is well known in the art. In such applications it is necessary to provide secure attachment of the lamp housing to the motor vehicle facia in such a manner as to prevent side sway of the lamp. It is also necessary to properly align the lamp housing relative to the motor vehicle during attachment thereto. In addition, the lamp housing should be readily removable from the motor vehicle to provide access as required. It is often desirable for aesthetic purposes that the lamp housing be inconspicuous, and lamps such as fog lamps are often fitted into a small facia hole. Heretofore, the foregoing objects have been accomplished by providing mounting studs in the form of elongated fasteners on the rear surface of the lamp housing and attaching the lamp housing to a rear surface of the facia using nuts. In applications where access to such rear mounting studs is difficult, if at all possible, an alternative mounting structure is required. In view of economies of scale in manufacturing lamp housings, it is desirable to fabricate a lamp housing which can be used in all applications regardless of whether the mounting studs are readily accessible, accessible with great difficulty or inaccessible.